


the fall of an empire

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: this is a story that i wrote in my second year of high school when he had to write a crime story it's not perfect I hope you enjoyi promise the story is much better than the summary





	the fall of an empire

Mac and Stella sat in Mac's office looking out of the window at the skyline from the 35th floor of the crime lab, it was beautiful this time on night every edge of the buildings where engulfed in moonlight.  They had just return from court after another successful case; the victim had been a successful business man David Rory Ecelstion owner and founder of the Ecelstion Empire. Mac spoke breaking the silence between himself and his girlfriend "all 3 of them had motive babe but only one had the means"  just then Lindsay walked in "well you 2 going to tell me about your case I hear you both had a very high profile case of David R. Ecelstion  "

"Sure, linds we had 3 main suspects Abigale Galisbie our Vic’s ex, her new partner Gary MacCallum Abigale’s new man and Harry smith he was a janitor at the Empire, and he was also dating the Vic’s little sister"

"So how did you to catch him then"

 

                            3 weeks previously

It was a dark stormy December night the snow was covering the ground but even that could not stop the hustle and bustle of the sleepless city. high up in his office on the top floor of the Ecelstion empire, David sat Late doing paperwork so he could spend the weekend with his 4-year-old Sarah he was getting to watch her while his ex and her new man where going on a trip. There was a bang and a yell then silence, Harry smith ran into his boss’s office. He was lying on the floor out cold Harry felt for a pulse but there was none he was dead, the David R. Ecelstion was dead.

 

When the Detectives arrived the double E on the front of the building was not it's normal shades of dark blue and gold instead it was more black and a sandy color they walked in and where met by Harry and Rose "where you the one that found Mr. Ecelstion sir"

"Yes, mam I was and after I called the police, I called Rose she is my partner and David’s sister" don arrives and questions while Mac and Stella investigate the scene and get report form Paton

 

                                   Back at the station

"Rose can you think of anyone who would want to hurt our brother"

"Well mam my brother was a big business man and he stepped on a lot of people on the way there"

"Anyone in particular you could name"

"yeah well his biggest enemy was actually his ex-Abigale Galisbie and her new man Gary McCallum you see since Gary and Abby have been together my nice Sarah has been rely odd she even told Dave that Gary hit her so Chris was filling for full custody of and my Harry but that's just cause he doesn’t think anyone’s good enough for me"

"Do you know where we could find them?"

Well Harry is being questioned by your partner and you will probably find the other 2 at Dalton high Abby teaches Chemistry there and Gary teaches P.E"

 

AT DALTON HIHG

Hello, miss I am Detective Bonasera and this is Detective Taylor form the crime lab we need to speak to Abigale Galisbie and Gary MacCallum

"Oh, I’m sorry Detectives but neither of them has been in for 2 weeks”

"Ok well if either of them comes in please call myself or Detective Bonasera here are our cards"

And with that the Detectives left the school

                                  

MEANWHILE ON STATEN ISLAND

Sarah sat in her room confused as to why she wasn't at her dads house yet then her mother entered "sweetheart your r going to staying with aunt Rose as your daddy was hurt really bad and went into a deep sleep and he won't ever wakeup

 

1/2 HOUR LATER

"Mac, Stell I gut the finger print match for the death threat received just before his death" Adam said handing the report to Stella she smiled and thanked him before Adam quickly rushed back to the safety of the tech room. After the Detectives had read the results Stella pulled out her phone and sent a text

 

AT AN ABANDONED WHEREHOUSE ON 49th

Mac and Stella drew up in their SUV and Mac order the set of surveillance round the block and they went into the ware house to wait. Abigale walked to the front of the warehouse and lifted the heavy steel door, the screech was almost deafening she stood there and let her eyes wander the room in search for the black case she had been told to recover by 'Rose' which was actually Stella but there was nothing there the place was abandoned excepting a large silver stand which she could swear she saw a face with long curly hair in and then she heard something she turned around and was pushed to the ground by Stell "Abigale Galisbie you are under arrest for the poison and murder of your ex-husband David R Ecelstion you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney will be appointed to you free of charge, do you understand these rights as I have read them to you" Stated Mac as Stella put the cuffs on her "ok ok I killed Dave but he wanted to take my princess off me I could never let that happen" Abigale confessed as she broke down "was it all worth it now you’re daughter won’t have u or her father"

Of course, it was I know that Gaz will care for her

 

PRESENT DAY MAC'S OFFICE

So yeah, we arrested her she confessed but then withdrew the confession, but she still got 65 years with prowl after 25" Stella finished telling her story

Just then Danny walked into the office �hey babe ready to head home yet"

“Sure, just coming babe call your mom tell her to get Luce ready"

"Ok linds will do" and with that Danny left the office to call his mother

“Well I must be off Lucy-loo will be wanting huggees from her mom before bed" Lindsay said as she left mac's office

"Ok give her goodnight hugs from us Linds" Stella called

“Will do" she called back as she and Danny entered the lift hand in hand

"Now where were we my love" mac asked rounding his table, so he was beside his Adrestia

"We were just heading home where we can freely express our love” Stella said leading him out of his office and toward the lift


End file.
